


Имаеши бы никогда

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заказу "девственник Имаеши"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Имаеши бы никогда

\- Никогда?  
\- Никогда.  
\- Нет, что, правда никогда?  
\- Я тебе когда-нибудь врал?  
\- Ты издеваешься.   
Юкио даже отодвинулся от Имаёши, и тут же стало неловко. Он отвел взгляд. Имаёши всегда говорил правду, даже когда улыбался вот так, как сейчас. Да и к улыбочке этой стоило уже привыкнуть за столько лет знакомства. Имаёши по-другому и не умел. У него в принципе только так губы складывались. От природы. Ну не повезло человеку с лицом, что теперь его, во всех смертных грехах подозревать?   
Юкио повернулся к Имаёши и снова засомневался. Тонкий острый нос, изогнутые тонкие губы, ровные брови – Имаёши как раз вопросительно приподнял их. Нет, такое лицо точно нельзя назвать неудачным. Юкио же повелся. А если повелся даже он, то были и другие, до него.  
\- Точно никогда? – не выдержав, снова переспросил он.  
Имаёши, кажется, рассердился.  
\- Касамацу-кун, если ты задашь этот вопрос еще раз, я начну спрашивать, когда, с кем и сколько раз успел ты.   
Юкио поежился. Обсуждать прошлые отношения с бойфрендом – не самая хорошая идея, это он на практике уже выяснил. Но все-таки…  
\- Это же ты, - сказал он в свое оправдание.   
Имаёши снял очки и наклонился к нему, почти коснувшись губами щеки.  
\- Юкио-чан? С кем у тебя было в первый раз? Может, с Кисе? Красавчик-модель тебя соблазнил?   
Юкио зашарил руками по кровати позади себя – от нарочито-фамильярного обращения, от театрально-противного голоса с утрированным кансайским диалектом хотелось отодвинуться подальше, - но Имаёши уже сел ровно. Сжал пальцами переносицу и вздохнул.   
\- Не могу поверить, что мы это обсуждаем в постели.   
Юкио буркнул, подобрав под себя ноги:  
\- Ты всегда выбираешь самый подходящий момент, чтобы сообщить мне самую непредсказуемую новость.   
\- Что в этом такого непредсказуемого, Касамацу-кун? Сам подумай. Вот ты когда был капитаном, много у тебя было времени на любовные похождения?   
Юкио помотал головой.   
\- Ну вот. А у меня то Ханамия, то Аомине в команде.   
Стало стыдно. В самом деле, по сравнению с этими двумя Кисе был еще ничего так. Да и вздыхающий Имаёши без очков, казался таким усталым и даже немного беззащитным. Юкио уже хотел было обнять его, сочувственно, конечно, но тут Имаёши надел очки и снова стал собой, добавив:  
\- Ты меня излишне демонизируешь. Даже обидно. Ранит в самое сердце.   
Юкио стукнул его кулаком по плечу.   
\- Сюда тоже ранит, - рассмеялся Имаёши. – И вообще, я думал, ты обрадуешься, ты же можешь научить меня тому, что любишь.   
\- Чтобы ты сделал наоборот?   
\- Ну я же говорю, демонизируешь. – Имаёши снова придвинулся и провел пальцами по его члену от головки до мошонки. – С чего мне начать? Со смазки? Найти простату?  
Юкио кашлянул.  
\- Нет, сначала надо, гхм… возбудить. – Он покраснел. – Если сразу… гхм… простату, то неприятно. Мне то есть. Не у всех так.   
Описывать действия в постели ему еще не приходилось. Секс обычно просто случался.   
Имаёши поднял бровь, и Юкио поспешил продолжить, пока тому в голову не пришло расспросить, а у кого как, с именами и подробностями:  
\- Вот. Вот так. – Он положил ладонь Имаёши себе на член и заставил сжать пальцы. Закинул руку на шею, притянул – поцеловать.  
От поцелуев у Юкио вставало едва ли не быстрее, чем от дроча. А если Имаёши научится всему остальному так же быстро и хорошо, как научился целоваться… Юкио, наверное, не захочется вылезать из постели вообще никогда. Только на тренировки, лекции и экзамены – из чувства долга.   
Может, и не такая хорошая эта идея, - мелькнуло в голове, но Юкио тут же прогнал эту мысль как слишком трусливую. И, не давая себе времени передумать, нашел тюбик со смазкой и сунул его Имаёши.  
\- Давай, теперь можно.   
Юкио раздвинул ноги. Палец Имаёши соскользнул с крышки.   
\- Вот видишь, я даже волнуюсь, - легкомысленно пояснил Имаёши и вытер ладонь о простыню.   
Нога едва не дернулась, чтобы его пнуть. Пришлось напомнить себе, что Имаёши никогда не врет.  
\- Выдави немного на палец, смажь край, а потом внутри, - вышло излишне приказным тоном.   
\- Да, мой капитан.  
Вот тут Юкио бы точно его пнул, если бы Имаёши уже не начал выполнять указание.   
\- Так?   
\- Да, - выдавил Юкио.   
Первое проникновение, даже одним пальцем, всегда отдавалось волной удовольствия во всем теле. Имаёши, словно догадываясь об этом, старательно кружил пальцем по краю ануса.   
\- Глубже, - попросил Юкио. Слишком хорошо, аж икры сводит горячей судорогой.  
Имаёши, ничего не сказав, протолкнул палец внутрь. Мошонку защекотали волосы и теплое дыхание. Юкио приподнял голову – Имаёши почти уткнулся носом ему в пах, будто что-то пристально рассматривал.   
Стало одновременно неуютно и очень горячо. Юкио бы так долго не выдержал. Он запустил пальцы Имаёши в волосы и потянул назад.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – сердито прошипел он. – Ты еще внутрь залезь!  
\- Простату ищу, - усмехнулся Имаёши, хрипло и немного нервно. – Я плохо вижу.   
\- И не увидишь! Она дальше.  
\- Тут? – Имаёши, облизнул губы и протолкнул палец глубже, поглаживая стенки изнутри.  
\- Еще немного, - выдохнул Юкио. Сердиться в таком положении было невозможно.  
\- Кажется, вот…  
Юкио застонал и уронил голову на подушку, выпустив волосы Имаёши из пальцев. Внизу живота наливалась томная теплая тяжесть.   
\- Дальше… что? - запнулся Имаёши, голос у него стал еще более хриплым.   
Думать и давать наставления никак не хотелось, но Юкио обещал научить. А обещания он всегда держал.  
\- Еще смазки. И еще палец, - выдохнул он.   
Имаёши послушался и спросил снова:  
\- А член? Подрочить?  
Два пальца растягивали анус сильнее, больше давя на края, от этого мысли и так плыли туманом. А если добавить руку на члене, или даже губы… Юкио застонал снова и помотал головой, отгоняя фантазию.   
\- Не сегодня. Пожалуйста.   
Имаёши слишком быстро подобрал нужный ритм и нужную силу прикосновения. А необходимость подсказывать придавала ощущениям дополнительную остроту.   
\- Смажь себя и входи, - быстро пробормотал Юкио.  
Пальцы выскользнули из тела, и он невольно сжал ягодицы, снова вздрогнув, когда подушечки прошлись по краю. Поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Имаёши – может, у него сейчас на лице то самое хитрое выражение, от которого просыпается инстинкт самосохранения. Нужно было отвлечься. Если Юкио собирался учить его чему-то, голову терять не стоило.  
Имаёши поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся.   
\- Заскучал?  
Сволочь. К сожалению, никакой подходящей едкости в ответ не находилось. Юкио просто пообещал себе, что в следующий раз, когда он будет сверху, тоже заставит Имаёши помучиться в ожидании.   
Он расставил пошире ноги.  
\- Давай уже.   
Имаёши перестал улыбаться и отер лоб тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Как?  
\- Очень просто! Приставляешь головку и внутрь, только медленно! – Юкио все-таки сорвался. Чтобы скрыть неловкость, выгнулся, достал из-за головы подушку и подсунул ее себе под поясницу. – Давай!  
Имаеши подвинулся ближе и приставил головку ко входу. Юкио зажмурился.  
Ничего не произошло.  
\- Ну! – он открыл глаза и поднял голову.  
\- Ты же сказал медленно.  
Юкио проглотил ругательство, положил ладонь Имаёши на ягодицу и плавно потянул на себя. Нервно выдохнул, когда головка растянула анус – немного больно, но очень хорошо.   
Он потянул на себя сильнее - немного жалея, что не может сейчас полностью сосредоточиться на ощущениях, - и Имаеши повалился на него, не удержав равновесия. Вошел до конца рывком и уткнулся носом в плечо. Черт. Юкио стиснул зубы, чтобы не зашипеть. Сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, привыкая.   
\- Все, можно двигаться.  
Имаёши фыркнул в шею.  
\- Ну!  
\- Не могу.  
\- Ты издеваешься?   
Имаёши стиснул его плечи.  
\- Нет. Если я сейчас двинусь, я кончу.   
Пальцы сжались в кулак. Жалко, из такого положения бить неудобно. Юкио набрал воздуха в легкие, чтобы выдать гневную отповедь, но Имаёши его опередил.  
\- Мне кажется, я потратил все шесть лет с полового созревания совершенно не на то. Почему ты мне не сказал, что это так хорошо?   
\- Потому что мы познакомились только три года назад!   
\- Это уже лучше. Значит, твоя вина вдвое меньше, - Имаёши говорил, по-прежнему стискивая его – ударить все так же не было никакой возможности.   
\- Почему сразу я виноват?   
\- Потому что я люблю тебя и настолько хочу только тебя.   
Юкио почувствовал, как раздвигаются в улыбке губы, касающиеся его шеи.  
\- Ты все-таки издеваешься.   
\- Я в любви признаюсь.  
\- Я уже говорил, что ты всегда выбираешь очень подходящее время?


End file.
